Match like Magnets
by AlFlowerrise
Summary: She found amusement in the difference — PansyRosalie. Threeshot. Crossover. Rosalie is bored. She goes to a bar. Something peculiar happens.


N/A: Rather unusual pairing yes. But well, I tried. Written for Ohhockeydays. Three parts I think. I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, if I did I would be rich. Please tell me about my mistakes to that I can fix them! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Match like Magnets<strong>

She found amusement in the difference — PansyRosalie

Harry PotterTwilight

[1]

-~#~-

"Come on, babe, you know what I want," Emmett purred and held out his arms in an inviting—yet futile—attempt to attract her to him like he was a magnet and she couldn't escape, couldn't resist, and she probably couldn't. His golden eyes sparkled, with those small particles in orange that made them so filled with emotions and warmth and she remembered again how beautiful he was. But being beautiful was only a shelter and she—if anyone—knew that appearance wasn't everything. She was pretty and she still didn't get everything she reached for on the shelf. There was still desire resting in her gut that never came out.

"You don't get it," she muttered and crossed her arms over her chest, wrinkling her nose and tipped her right leg forward, gaining the stance of a statue you could find on a museum. This was probably foolish because she knew that he loved challenges and Rosalie Hale represented everything you could take for a challenge, but now right he was walking over the edge and despite what he thought he couldn't remove everything with kisses.

"Do I have to get anything?" he asked and clipped with his golden eyes, tilting his head sideways. If you didn't know better—Rosalie did—then this gesture could make you weak and lose your defenses to simply become a pile of paste he could form like he wanted. But she had traveled with the same train for too long, she knew his methods and even though some of them still worked she wasn't unaware of his unfair tactics.

"Yes, you do," she snapped.

"That's mean," he said and captures her in his arms, squashing her so hard she felt like a teddy-bear. Well, she was. His teddy-bear. It wasn't the role she searched for. She then felt a warm hand touch her smooth jaw-line, bending her unwilling face to face his, eye to eye, before he kissed her with the same amount of passion that didn't rust like iron despite the years that had masqueraded away to nothing.

She moved back, stiff legs trying to regain posture as she attempted—failed—to shove him away, moving her head to her right shoulder, escaping his fully, beautiful lips. Her long fringe fell over her eyes, gaining her a look more inviting than she liked. "I. Don't. Want. This."

"Of course you do," he teased and combed through her blonde hair with smooth fingers, touching her head soothingly that he knew—_knew_—was her weakness. He placed the other arm around her thin waist, gently pulling her to activities she wasn't ready for. At least not today.

"Emmett, _no_," she said with slight anger in her overall velvet voice, slapping him in the face to wake him up from his stupid fantasies. Of course—she should have seen that coming—he didn't listen to her. In the end he never did when he wanted something and that something always implied sex. Not that she really minded, but there existed occurrence you couldn't push away with sex. Sometimes you had to grab the closest knife and fight.

"What?" he asked and realized her, moving a hand pale as snow through his short hair, moving his right eyebrow. "It's not like you're saying no to this, Rose."

She let out a puff of air in the following sign. "I've never implied that, have I?"

"C'mon, don't be like this," he gripped and sounded like a seven-years-old that didn't receive his weekly money. Placing his hand on her stiff shoulders and sliding them down the black fabric of her shirt he once again tried to find the treasure in her that she refused to give him today. "You want it too."

"Not today," she snarled and shook of his hands, lips pouting down and limit reached. "Unlike you I have other things to do."

"Like what?" he questioned back in a manner that told her that her excuses weren't enough. That was something she dreaded with their relationship, that she never seemed to give him enough. He was a wonderful person, he really was and that was the biggest reason she wished to be the woman he needed. But sometimes she doubted she was. She loved to bruise her fingertips across his exposed skin and feel his masculine taste on her tongue but it wasn't everything. She was bored. She wanted something new and everything with Emmett Cullen—even though she would never admit it to him—was not new, it rolled on the same road and couldn't give her the excitement she craved.

"I have plans, Em," she mumbled and wiggled like a worm trying to escape his strong, firm arms, escape from his expectations, escape from everything. "You can't have everything you want."

"Isn't that something you should tell yourself?" he asked innocently in a tone that made it impossible for her to decline. Of course he had a point. She knew that she didn't care enough for people around them. Like her family. She just thought of them as there. Close. She had nothing against them but never allowed them to get close. Not like they wished. But that wasn't her, she couldn't trust, her former live prevented her from being the one she was from the beginning and that was something he would never understand.

"What's your point?" she snarled back and tucked her fingers behind her back, watching his smile became broad and wide—handsome—and she felt herself melt like butter in the sun. But it wasn't love. She cared for him. It wasn't love.

"This is my point," he simply answered and caught her again before she could escape, using his strong arms to press her onto the wall, his warm eyes meeting her cold ones. She growled slightly, pondered the question if there existed some way to easily kill a vampire before he pressed his lips to hers. He nudged gently on the lips, like an invite and—as always—she finally found herself relaxing in his grip and let him come inside her mouth, tasting her, feeling her. He cupped his hands around her smooth cheeks, thudded her head in the wall so hard it echoed in the room, then let one of them slide down her throat, over the curve of the shoulder and then resting on her hip. With closed eyes she wondered why it always ended like this, why his kisses birthed a reflex to throw her arms around his neck and try to let him come as near as physically possible.

The answer didn't exist. Not in her world. Not in their world. It didn't exist.

But there was something this couldn't erase, couldn't remove from her complex mind and it was ennui. When she broke free, gasping for the air she didn't need and he left and she stood still the ennui still gnawed on her marble skin like poisoned rats, licking her sanity. The feeling of nothing was still there, knocking on her door not accepting if she chose to not open the door. What could she do? Was there anything to do?

She needed something new. He wrapped one of his legs around one of hers. She was stuck in the vampire-ideal, forgotten what bliss it could be if she forgot the lack of giggling children and round portal eyes. It could be bliss. But she didn't see it. She couldn't see it.

"You," she whispered and the annoyed tone ran off her like soft water. "I'm sorry for being like this."

He kissed harder instead of answer. Their teeth touched, his tongue dug in her cavern. But when he placed one arm around her neck to pull her to the unmade bed their heard a hard knock on the door, frequently, before it opened and Alice stood there with her arms crossed and round eyes carefully narrowed at the mess in Emmett's room.

"May I ask what you two are doing? It sounds like you are gonna break the house."

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes as answer. Alice could get an Oscar for being the most interfering person in existence. But still. Today she had timing. But Rosalie could never admit it in his presence.

"You, Alice, are an annoying little bug at times," he said and pointed his index finger at said person. Alice only grinned and moved a pale hand through her short, black hair. She really was cute, that Alice, but more stunning and admirable—something that Rosalie could never have—was her ability to be happy. To see the glass as half-filled. Sure, she had problems but everyone had problems and she could move on. You couldn't help to smile when she was around. And she had Jasper. She was happy with Jasper. Their relationship was something else. Like Esme and Carlisle's. Oh, God, she shouldn't think about this.

"Well, thank you, Emmett," she laughed with a voice reminding of Christmas bells rocking outside affairs. "However, I think you two understand that it's not appropriate to have sex when we have guests."

He gave her a weird look, still with one of his arms around Rosalie. "Guests? Who?"

"I told you that for about thirty minutes ago," Alice groaned and flicked with her shirt, whose light-green color really suited her. Alice looked pretty in colors. "Bella is here."

Rosalie snorted and pulled down his arm from her, giving Alice a look that told her everything. Bella Swan was the essence, the essence of a spoiled girl that didn't understand what she wanted to give up. Bella was fully aware of what she had to give up if she wanted to become one of them and she still didn't even consider leaving Edward and regain a life with the people she belonged to. Bella chose wrong. And Rosalie could never accept that a girl that could have everything wanted to throw it away when she didn't even get a chance. Rosalie was here because of a mistake. Bella wanted to make the same mistake by purpose. It was indescribable.

"Bella huh?" Emmett said and rubbed his chin. "Well, let's say _hello _to our new family member, shall we, Rose?"

"She will never be a part of my family," she gritted through clenched teeth but since Alice probably could hear what was happening on Mars she heard Rosalie's comment and didn't bother to hide what she thought of it.

"Hey, you don't even give Bella a chance. You can't blame her for being like us. On the outside we look like goddesses, they never seem to stop flocking around us."

"She's not even supposed to know."

"I know. But she is. Nothing we can change now."

"You accept things too easily."

"C'mon Rosie, I'm open-minded, not someone that turns the coat after the wind."

She smiled faintly and tried to ignore the fact that she was the only one completely against this. Sure, Edward didn't want to change Bella but he still let her inside the bubble that was theirs. Bella was stupid but so was Edward who swung the keys in front of her eyes to the world with flaws she couldn't see. How could Edward do that? That was pathetic. She clenched her teeth together and put her hands in the pockets.

"Rosalie, this is about Edward and Bella, not you. You will have to accept their relationship," Alice said matter-of-factly with a sweet smile that only hid Alice's true opinion about Rosalie's mixed feelings about Bella and everything she stood for. She hated Alice for it, not enough to place her fingers around that pretty face to deform it to a pizza slice but nearly enough. Alice had a point, not that Rosalie would ever admit it—it lays in her nature to stand strong and ignore weaknesses—and she moved her shoulders, leaving the discussion to rot and die instead of giving it artificial respiration and create hopes that had no chance to live along.

Bella was in the kitchen with Esme, busy chopping vegetables to the soup they made for her and didn't turn around when Alice and company returned to "greet her", instead she stood in her own dream world which was where—Rosalie thought—she got her stupid assumptions about what a life as a vampire was. But she didn't listen and therefore Rosalie didn't care. If Bella wanted her family to sink under the ground then Rosalie wasn't going to stop her. There was nothing else on the agenda she could tick off.

Edward stood tilted to the black wallpaper with his eyes on his little _pet_, watching her like a pirate watched over his treasure and it was something _owning _about the look that made Rosalie's core burn. In Edward's world no one was as pretty as Bella. Envy was a pathetic circumstance really but it was still there. Rosalie never earned those glances anymore. For her it was for granted. Emmett wouldn't so much as _glance _at another woman but that wasn't what she needed. She needed attention and she needed it fast.

She stalked to his side with her pale hands on her hips, nose pointing upward to face him, eyes carefully narrowed at his onyx eyes. He was very beautiful and it was a threat. They bathed in beauty and couldn't find pleasure in human's normal lives where happiness was about friends, studies and gossip. Well, before now per say, before Bella.

"You still want Bella to be a part of your life?" she asked even though she knew it would make him furious and lifted a hand to tickle the bridge of her nose. He broke contact with Bella's chestnut-brown hair and looked at her, pretending he didn't care about her rude remark.

He did though. Maybe she didn't know him but she could read him.

"She's everything to me," he said. "She's my life. I know it's wrong. But that's life and I can't do anything about it."

"You can," she hissed and pointed one finger at him. "You can say good-bye."

"To pleasure you?"

"Because it's for the best."

"For you?"

She turned around and returned to Emmett's side. Sometimes she wondered if Edward had soup in his head. Letting your emotions flow made you weak, made you suffer and he was falling right in the trap. But fine, his mistake. She glanced at Bella again who now looked back, chocolate-eyes, round and innocent trying to read Rosalie's emotions. That girl really needed people to love her. But you couldn't love anyone. And Rosalie couldn't love her. But still, she was human and she was the key to the human world Rosalie long had forgotten. A thought appeared in her mind and it was too interesting to ignore. She grabbed the string and braided it to a full thought. What if she only needed to have fun? To do something else? Something human? This was killing her, pretending, living in a life that never left the circle. And even though she would never admit it Bella _was _the link that could help her here. If Bella wanted.

"It's not fair not sharing your thoughts," Emmett complained and punched her on the arm. Emmett, the guy that couldn't stand the guessing game that was a norm by now. She didn't appreciate that either. Wasn't it enough with Edward that could read every damn thought she found herself thinking about? She wanted privacy. That was why she couldn't use Emmett for this even if she wished to. For him he and she was enough. He wanted to know her feelings, her thoughts, her dreams. She didn't want to tell him. It made them fell apart.

"Private life, Em," she snarled back and ignored his playful punches. "I have something I wish to speak with Bella. Can I borrow her?"

Bella's eyes became round and filled with confusion after Rosalie's question and she didn't care. Esme only smiled that smile that could melt iron as she washed her hands under the ray of water. "Of course, love, I can fix the rest of the dinner."

Rosalie grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of the room before anyone else fired questions at her that she couldn't avoid and walked to her own room, gently pushed Bella inside before she closed the door to the outside world. There surely was something adorable with those flushed cheeks and the pulse beating under her warm skin made the thirst rise in Rosalie's body and gnaw on her throat but she had no use of Bella dead. She could kill the girl but it wasn't a solution.

"Do you want to ask me something, Rosalie?" Bella asked and looped a finger through her hair, teeth nervously gnawing on the dry under-lip. She understood that Rosalie didn't want to scale the high wall in front of them and it told her that Bella had a brain. Good for her. If only it could work when it came to fairytales then it would be perfect.

"Yes."

Silence. Bella put a finger in her mouth, gnawing, tried to win time. Rosalie smirked. "I want to ask you if you want to accompany me to a bar."

Bella tiled her head in mild confusion. She didn't believe it. Too bad for her. "To you really want to do that… I mean—"

Rosalie tucked her blonde hair to one side. "Well, we haven't been on the friendliest terms I give you that. But I really want to do this. So I ask you again; do you want to accompany me to a bar?"

As the never-ending dweeb she was she simply nodded.

-~#~-

They went to a bar in the middle of the city—they had to take a bus because neither of her family members wanted to borrow their cars—with a stupid, unimaginative name like _Drink To the Floor_ and the decoration inside reminded her of the shanties they played on the news when they wanted to show the high society what the world _could _look like. The air was thick and smelled of beer that made her inside wanting to capitulate and burst like a balloon but she swallowed the urge to walk out again and made her way to the bar. Her slim, black dress left nothing to the fantasy, licked her skin like children licking on ice-cream, made every man follow her with the looks that screamed: _oh boy, get her down and dreams become reality_. She ignored them and walked on her high-heels, casually sweeping down on one of the stools around the bar, looking at Bella which followed her like some sick puppy. Rosalie understood that Bella wasn't comfortable with this and a slight feeling of clemency hit her face before she turned around and looked at the supply of men that could send her an ego-boast. They were many but not what she was looking for. She signed and ordered a beer from the grinning bartender that looked too deep into her cleavage before opening a can of beer.

Emmett was a hundred times better than them. Why couldn't she see it? This was just ridiculous.

"Bella, do you go out often?" she asked and sucked the foam from the edge of the glass. She had to admit Bella was much more entertaining than these brainless men that undressed her with their minds. She wanted to be in the center of attention, not a sex-tool.

Bella sipped on her beer and placed one leg over the other one. "Not really… It doesn't interest me. Can I ask you something? Do you even _like _beer?"

Rosalie smiled over the glass. "It tastes like shit, so no. But I have to fit in right."

"It you weren't a vampire," she started, lowered her voice, "Would _you _go out often?"

"Of course. That's what teenagers do."

The music screamed in her ears and made it impossible for her to analyze were everyone was. She rose up from the chair, preparing to get out from the bar to gain some fresh air when she bumped into someone with blond—almost silver—hair and a smug smile on his lips. He neatly avoided her clumsy steps and his smile grew when he watched her from toe to head, analyzing what he saw.

This boy—how old was he?—wasn't alone, with him he had a girl with brown hair cut in a page and a boy with coffee-brown skin and piercing eyes. They certainly didn't look to belong here and the glances they gave her told her they didn't think she belonged here either. She slipped back to her chair, drumming her fingers on one bare leg, waiting for one of them to start the conversation.

The blond one did.

"Well, well, this was a pleasant surprise." He smiled like a cat with canary feathers swinging in the corners of his mouth. "Are we honored enough to be granted with your name?"

She narrowed her eyes and a thin wrinkle danced in her forehead. His tone contradicted his words; he clearly wanted something with this. But since she didn't know what it was and didn't think they could purpose a threat she chose to play along.

"Rosalie," she said and clenched her fingers around the glass and pushed it towards her. "And you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the blonde one answered, correcting his white collar. "This is Pansy and this is Blaise."

"Alright," she said and placed an arm around Bella's shoulder, pulling her closer to these three strangers. Bella seemed relieved that Rosalie even bother to try and invite her to the circle and didn't understand that she only did this because she didn't want to be alone. "This is Bella."

"Hi Bella," Draco nodded and then slipped down on a chair on Rosalie's left side, looking up to face the bartender. "Three bottles of beers, thank you. So, you two must be pure-blooded I assume?"

Rosalie's left eyebrow almost floated up in her hair. "What?"

"I mean," he smiled and leaned closer. She gritted her teeth and noticed over his head that the girl—Pansy—looked ridiculously envious. Who would want this boy? He wasn't her type. "I can't think that you can find such beauty among mud-bloods."

"What are you, Prince Charming?"

"Not particularly but I heard compliments should make you popular among girls."

"It doesn't work that way."

He grinned. "Perhaps not. But sometimes it works."

"Use it on your girlfriend then."

"Firstly, she's not my girlfriend and secondly I don't really need to convince her to like me. My charm does it perfectly fine itself."

"Have you heard before that you are self-centered?"

He laughed. His laugh was rather pretty, even with the sarcasm. "Only from my enemies."

"Geez, what does he see in this woman? She's too old from him. Soon turning into a hag," Rosalie heard Pansy whisper to a bored Blaise. Vampire-ears served well sometimes, you couldn't keep secret hidden with silent murmurs. The comment amused her, in all its absurdity it told her that Pansy was rather like herself—trying to gain attention, not pretending to make friends just because you _should_. The envy made her blind, her crush on this Draco Malfoy made her stupid and it could be amusing to watch the progress.

"You are not particularly good-looking yourself," she purred in Pansy's direction and Pansy leaped back, with pale cheeks covered by a thin layer of red, hands fumbling in pockets. "Let your hair grow out and you have something to work with."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I'm prettier than you. Isn't that right Bella?"

"You're prettier than anyone, Rose," Bella mumbled politely.

"Well," Rosalie smiled and laid her arm on the table, golden looks spreading out like a folding fan. "Care to explain what a mud-blood is?"

-~#~-

to be continued


End file.
